This invention relates to a novel catadioptric objective lens systems and, more particularly, to one that will provide an f/1.28 aperture, that gives optimum performance in the S-20 spectral range (i.e., the 4000-8000 Angstrom Unit range), and that has a 10.degree. field of view (hereinafter referred to as, "F.O.V.").
There is a need in the art for a catadioptric objective lens system which has a 10.degree. F.O.V., and which gives optimum performance in the S-20 spectral range, and also which will provide maximum light throughout the range or region of apertures for exactly the 10.degree. F.O.V.
I have invented such a catadioptric objective lens system; and, thereby, I have significantly advanced the state-of-the-art.